


My King

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long day at the throne room. Yuu can tell, even though he’s still seated in front of his dressing table, slender and delicate fingers cupping a white powder puff to the side of his face, dabbing baby powder all over his pink cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/200463.html) on January 25, 2014.
> 
>  **inspired by this fanart[mittilla](http://mittilla.deviantart.com) has here ** (◡‿◡✿):

It has been a long day at the throne room.  
  
Yuu can tell, even though he’s still seated in front of his dressing table, slender and delicate fingers cupping a white powder puff to the side of his face, dabbing baby powder all over his pink cheeks. He’s wearing an expensive red and black cherry patterned kimono gown, threaded in silk, hung loosely around his shoulders – for easy peeling later – and tightened tightly around his small waist. It’s short, just running down to slightly above his knees, but this gown is only for him to wear in the confines of his own chamber, and only serves to exist for one reason. Or  _person_ , to be more specific.  
  
His long hair is done up in a tight bun, and wisps of dark hair trail down the sides of his face. His lips are perfectly painted in red and his eyelashes are curled; subtlely, however, just enough to ensure his  _king_  will notice it as Yuu looks up to him with his flawlessly made up eyes.  
  
Yuu can tell it’s been a long day, because the way the footsteps trudge slowly outside his room and the way his door is pulled open with an obvious distaste, shows that his  _king_ has probably just had a bad day at work. Usually Kouyou would be on his feet, rushing hurriedly to receive Yuu in his chambers for the night, but since he’d taken approximately ten minutes more than usual to see Yuu today, he’d probably dragged himself on his way back here. Yuu laughs silently to himself at the thought; perhaps Kouyou would be too tired to… partake in their usual nightly activities today. Good, because Yuu was starting to wonder when Kouyou would wear out eventually. A man, even a  _king_  for that matter, couldn't possibly have  _that_  much enthusiasm and an appetite  _that_  large for him every night. Yuu was starting to wonder if Kouyou would ever bore of him. Though, it’s probably to his advantage if Kouyou never does.  
  
Yuu hears the footsteps make their way in, before hearing the shutting of the heavy door behind him. It’s then that Yuu takes it as his cue to remove himself from the dressing table, standing up from his seat and turning around to face his worn out king.  
  
“My  _king_ ,” Yuu makes sure to keep his head low, bowing his head respectfully, his hands reaching down to lift the sides of his kimono gown a little with utmost precision and grace to receive Kouyou’s presence. He tugs his gown up to show respect, but it’s also to reveal his upper thighs to the king, to let him see how smooth and hairless and  _ready_  his legs are to be wrapped around Kouyou’s waist. He can feel Kouyou’s eyes heavy on him, already, and as he looks up to reaffirm his suspicions, he sees Kouyou’s weary face lighting up into a small, tangible smirk, obviously pleased to see his courtesan so ready and dressed up for him.  
  
“You look tired, my king,” Yuu begins to say, lips moving to form a shy smile. And he means his words, he really does; Kouyou  _does_ look exhausted, with his dark eye rings and tousled hair and gaunt face – but it doesn’t change how handsome he is, it doesn’t take away the charm from his twinkling, brown eyes. Yuu’s fortunate to have landed himself the favour of the king – and a young king, at that, someone whose bloodline had blessed him with both royalty, and good looks, as well as martial skills that gave Kouyou oh  _so_  strong arms to wrap Yuu around with… Yuu’s smile grows wider at that thought. Kouyou’s robes look heavy, on him, with all its gold and many layers of rich silk, and Yuu has half a mind to peel them off his chest already.  
  
“My love,” Kouyou’s voice, when he finally speaks, startles Yuu immediately. It always surprises Yuu just how much he forgets how Kouyou sounds like until he speaks, with that deep, resonant tone of his, and it always surprises him just how often he forgets the way those husky tones groan his name and whisper dirty things to him deep into the night. Yuu loves it; Yuu loves it all. Yuu returns the favor plenty himself, making sure to moan and cry out Kouyou’s name delightedly each time…  
  
“Have you been waiting for me?” Kouyou continues, broadly smirking to Yuu. He wants to hear  _yes_ , and Yuu’s too happy to give to him. The courtesan nods gently, and it seems to please Kouyou, for he steps over to Yuu’s side in a second, hands quickly holding onto Yuu’s waist. He relishes in the feel of Yuu’s soft skin through the thin silk, his rough hands feeling up the curve of the hips that lay just underneath. “I’ve been missing you all day, you know. It’s been a long day at the throne room.”  
  
Yuu wills himself to blush, head cocking to the side as Kouyou reaches one hand up to reach for his hair. Yuu waits with bated breath as Kouyou undoes Yuu’s elaborate bun behind his head and releases his long raven strands into loose stresses running down his back, his dark hair free for Kouyou to pull and grip at just the way he liked it. Kouyou always preferred Yuu with his hair down; but for practicality, Yuu often wore it up in a bun as he ran errands during the day, only allowing Kouyou to loosen it out during the night.  
  
Kouyou’s hands hurriedly pull Yuu into a tighter embrace, so as to press his nose against the tip of Yuu’s hair, taking in a whiff at the sweet strawberry smell that emanates from within – Kouyou always loved that brand of oil. Yuu fondly lays his head against Kouyou’s chest as the king takes his time to appreciate the raven.  
  
“I missed you too,” Yuu shuts his eyes softly, voice quietly responding to Kouyou in the silence. “My hardworking king. You must be so tired, after attending to the needs of your people all day.”  
  
The chuckle that erupts from Kouyou warms Yuu’s heart; he loved hearing Kouyou’s laughter, loved knowing that he was happy. Or more importantly, loved knowing that  _he_  made him happy. Yuu made him happy.  
  
“I’m just doing what I have to do, my love,” Kouyou’s voice is tender, his lips pressing yet another kiss to Yuu’s hair. “Half the time I was thinking of all the ways I could take you tonight, though. I guess that makes me a bad king, then.”  
  
Yuu’s cheeks instantly redden. “You will take me tonight?” He had thought Kouyou to be too worn out for any activity tonight, but clearly not. His king was as zealous as ever.  
  
Kouyou draws back from the embrace, confused, but still smiling. “I will  _have_ you tonight, my dear.” His voice drops an octave, and it almost makes Yuu’s insides melt. “May I?” Yuu definitely feels a part of him go weak, now.  
  
The king  _certainly_ does not need to ask for permission from anyone, much less a courtesan like Yuu, but Kouyou often teases him like this, often asks Yuu questions just to see what Yuu will respond. Yuu hasn’t had the nerve to deny Kouyou anything as of yet, but Yuu thinks Kouyou’s just waiting to see what buttons he can push, to see if Yuu will dare challenge him one day. Still, as much as Yuu loved playing games with his king-cum-lover, he still hadn’t as much nerve to defy Kouyou yet. Besides, Yuu  _did_  harbor love for his king. He would never refuse him, no matter what.  
  
“Of course, my king,” Yuu purrs, head lifting from Kouyou’s chest to gaze back up sweetly into Kouyou’s eyes. Kouyou hums a soft noise of approval. “I will have you take me whichever way you want to tonight. You know I live to please you.”  
  
“Mm?” Kouyou’s eyes turn darker – more lustful, Yuu notes – at that mention. Yuu feels Kouyou’s grip on him grow tighter. “And I, you. You know…” He starts off with a slow laugh, one that only makes Yuu smile further. “One of these days I’m going to have to bring you to the throne room myself, have you ride on my cock – ” Yuu doesn’t even bother to fake his gasp. “– as I sit against the throne and tend to the needs of the people that bring forth their requests… I’m sure they’d appreciate the view.” His  _king_ , as daring and straightforward as ever. Kouyou was never subtle in his requests.  
  
Yuu’s eyes widen at his words, and the way he looks up to Kouyou in shock makes the king laugh aloud. “My k-king, I doubt that would be appropriate – ”  
  
“What wouldn’t be?  _I’m_  the king, I answer to no one.” Kouyou’s grinning, hands slipping down past Yuu’s shoulders to circle them around his courtesan’s waist, and the way Yuu feels so small around his hands excite him a little. “Or would you be too embarrassed to be seen with me in public like that? Are you ashamed of your king, Yuu?”  
  
“Of course not!” Yuu’s quick to respond, face moving into a pout at Kouyou’s words “My king… You always tease me so. You know I live to serve you.”  
  
“But do you only serve?” Kouyou’s smirk grows wider – he was always so haughty, so full of himself. It sometimes made Yuu want to give playful punches to the king, but part of Kouyou’s egoistic side made him so endearing to the raven. Yuu adored him far too much.  “Do you not do this out of love for me, my love?”  
  
“Of course I love you,” Yuu whispers quickly, heart beating wildly in his chest, face averting Kouyou’s eyes embarrassedly to hide his blushing cheeks. It’s no use, though, because his face is a perfect shade of pink, and as Kouyou raises a hand forward to tuck Yuu’s hair back behind his ear, Yuu knows Kouyou enjoys watching the sight of his lover crumble like this, always, whenever he’s successfully reduced to being just a flustered piece of mess under Kouyou’s teases and flowery compliments. “My king, you know my everything belongs to you. My heart… my body… my soul. It’s all yours,” Yuu says quietly, and he’s still shy, still looking away, still feeling the blood rush heatedly to his cheeks.  
  
Kouyou’s chuckling, gazing fondly to Yuu. “Even if this whole kingdom turns on me… You will not.”  
  
“I will not,” Yuu breathes, instantaneously, eyes looking up lovingly to his king’s ones, and Kouyou’s face immediately relaxes into a serene form of smile, one that Yuu knows only he can make Kouyou do.  
  
“You make me so happy,” Kouyou murmurs, and his voice is softer this time, not coarse like when he’s bellowing commands around the palace or harsh, when he’s angry and he’s sentencing a criminal to death. Kouyou often sounds demanding because it’s his  _duty_ , his role, it’s in his blood to rule and dictate his people; and Kouyou may do many things – go to war, conduct beheadings, kill more people than he can save – but at the end of the day, Kouyou has a heart, too. And he has wants, and he has needs, and he has a side of him that desperately craves for love and affection. His parents had always been strict, being the king and queen, and the way they had brought their only son up had been anything but sympathetic and warm and loving like how a normal upbringing should be. Kouyou has known bloodshed since young and he’s known of his duties to uphold as the royal prince of the country; and back before he met Yuu, he’d always satisfied his lustful cravings for touch with both women and men that mattered little to him and would be gone the very next day.  
  
But then he’d taken Yuu back – a mere captive from a distant capital – and it had changed his life. Yuu was foreign,  _different,_ and so exotic. He was beautiful, and so,  _so_  pale with the fair white skin that ran in his blood. Red was a lovely shade on him and his dark hair only emphasized on his beauty – Kouyou had taken one look at him and had never lay his eyes upon another since then. Yuu knew all of this because the king narrated it daily to him; about how much he was grateful for the day Yuu came into his life, about how much he was pleased Yuu seemed to return his feelings back, and how much he would promise to take care of the raven haired forever and ever till the point of his death. So far, Kouyou hasn’t failed in his promise – Yuu got the finest of silk and the rarest of food, and anything else he ever so wished. Kouyou hasn’t lost his interest in Yuu, either, even though it’s been months, now, and still Kouyou comes to him every night before bed, taking him loudly in his chambers and ensuring everyone in the palace could hear of their nightly activities.  
  
Yuu at first had been complying with Kouyou’s wishes in order to escape an unpreferred route of death (after all, who would refuse the  _king_?) – but then he’d found himself falling bit by bit in love with the king himself, enjoying the attention Kouyou always bestowed upon him and enjoying the way Kouyou made him feel like never before. Yuu hadn’t been with many partners, but his relationship with Kouyou was never purely a sexual one, because even in times where they’re not  _fornicating_ beneath the sheets, they spend time together whenever Kouyou’s free, just to take walks around the palace and talk and laugh and make each other happy just by being in each other’s presence. Their hands are rarely pried off each other and Yuu finds contentment being in Kouyou’s arms; vice-versa, with Kouyou liking the feeling of having someone constant to take care of, to spoil and ravish upon daily to feed his needs for affection.  
  
And so, when Kouyou slips the hard mask off his face; when he removes the many layers of anger, hardship, and that controlling countenance of his, he leaves himself vulnerable only in Yuu’s presence, only to Yuu and  _for_ Yuu, only for the special one he’s in love with.  
  
And so Yuu never doubts Kouyou when the  _king_  tells him he loves him.  
  
“How do you want me tonight?” Yuu’s voice is seductive upon his lips, and the way he flutters up and looks to Kouyou beneath his long lashes is deliberate. He makes sure to sway his hips slightly as he presses himself closer to his king, and even with all the thick layers of robes that Kouyou adorns, Yuu knows Kouyou’s already hard and ready for him underneath. The king  _never_  disappoints, and Yuu’s playfully smiling at the thought. “My king…”  
  
“I…” Kouyou’s breath is caught in his throat, clearly stunned by Yuu’s sudden forwardness. It’s not like he’s complaining, though – not when he’s been thinking of this the whole day and Yuu is finally in his company, ready and wanting to be touched. “I was thinking, my love, of how… How maybe we could try something new tonight.”  
  
Yuu’s interest is perked, now. “What of it?”  
  
“I always,” Kouyou’s breath is still heavy, eyes lingering on the visible collarbones against Yuu’s neck, his kimono gown slowly sliding off further down his shoulders with every move he makes. “I always have you do what I choose for the evening. I would like you to choose how you would like to be taken, tonight.”  
  
Yuu is surprised by the unusual request; it wasn’t like he disliked the idea, but Kouyou  _loved_ being in control so much it was strange to for him to allow Yuu to take reign for the night.  
  
“I am confused,” Yuu says, as respectfully as possible, lowering his head, but Kouyou takes his jaw with a hand and maintains their eye gaze strongly, firmly. “I have no desire to be given a choice, my king. You know I enjoy whatever you wish for us to do.”  
  
Kouyou’s mouth twitches into a smile at his words. “Of course, my love. I do understand that. But I have no desire to treat you as a normal courtesan, you know of that.” Yuu waits in silence, still confused as to what his king was implying. “I don’t want to  _just_  have me over you. That’s… That’s what sex is about, and that’s not enough.” Kouyou’s voice is abit hesitant, this time. “I’m not going to treat you like the others. You said I owned your heart. And so by giving you a choice, I am…” Kouyou’s eyes look over to Yuu’s, unsure, and Yuu has never seen his king like this before. “I want us to be equals.”  
  
It takes Yuu a moment to digest it, and when he finally does, his emotions are in a whirlwind. “We can’t be, my king, you know I am just a lowly – ”  
  
“You’re not,” Kouyou takes Yuu’s hand in his, and it effectively silences the raven for awhile. “Not in my eyes. You know I’m only like this when I’m with you. It’d be a lie to say we were not equals if I didn’t feel this much for you. You know it’s a lie, too.”  
  
Yuu can’t help the smile that slowly finds its way to his face. “My king…”  
  
“You know my name’s Kouyou,” Kouyou’s voice is soft, once more. Yuu’s heart fondly skips a beat in his chest.  
  
“My king,” Yuu’s voice is equally soft, and he holds Kouyou by the hand, pressing it to the side of his cheek. He shuts his eyes for a moment, nuzzling his face against Kouyou’s palm, and he can feel Kouyou smiling to him, can feel the love and warmth radiating from him. “We’ll go to bed, then, my love.”  
  
“We will,” Kouyou agrees, and he allows Yuu to lead him by the hand, gently and gracefully, taking small steps to the large bed with neatly made up sheets. Yuu crawls atop the bed, pulling Kouyou along with him, and when they’re nicely seated down, Yuu releases his hold on Kouyou’s hand and moves his own hand down, pressing lightly against Kouyou’s chest, still hesitant to enforce his requests.  
  
“I will have you lay down,” Yuu gestures, and Kouyou readily complies, his face warmly smiling to his courtesan lover. Yuu has Kouyou lying on his back, on the bed, and he makes sure Kouyou props his head comfortably against the pillows behind him, to make sure Kouyou is cozy in his position.  
  
  
  
“ _My king_ …”  
  
Yuu leans onto his side, next to Kouyou, his hand still on Kouyou’s chest, and he draws circles against Kouyou’s chest, admiring him affectionately from his view above the blond. “I will undress you now, my love.” The way Yuu’s raven hair falls down his face as he speaks and the way his kimono gown slips off his shoulders entirely in this position makes Kouyou uncontrollable with heat, already.  
  
“Please,” Kouyou pleads, and it’s enough encouragement for Yuu to hurry unloosen the robes off his king, pulling them to the sides of Kouyou’s arms and pushing them off his body entirely. While Yuu hurriedly works his way down Kouyou’s body, though, Kouyou’s hands are also grabbing at the sides of Yuu’s waist, pulling at the small cloth that holds his kimono gown together. Yuu’s silk dress slips off him in a minute, and it’s with a mischievous grin that Kouyou looks to Yuu, eyes eyeing Yuu’s naked body intensely and hungrily. Kouyou’s fingers trail up from below Yuu’s kneeling thighs, to his hips and over his stomach, feeling the soft, unmarked skin for what they are worth. Yuu’s body is pristine; milky and white, void of scar and hair, and Kouyou can only see the small remnants of the love bites he had left around Yuu’s torso a few nights ago, when he’d been feeling particularly ravenous; and generous in his markings. Kouyou doesn’t even notice he’s been undressed until Yuu lowers himself up against Kouyou’s body, his naked thighs moving in between Kouyou’s legs, and jolting Kouyou’s hard-on abruptly, leaving Kouyou to groan stiffly in the silence.  
  
“Yuu…” Kouyou feels Yuu’s body aligning perfectly with his, the raven’s lithe physique fitting against him nicely, and it’s when Yuu starts to shift erratically against Kouyou’s body, driving Kouyou’s cock in between his thighs and thrusting against him desperately in a steady rhythm, that Kouyou begins to find himself losing control, his breath leaving his mouth in gasps. The small whimper that Yuu makes as he feels Kouyou’s cock rubbing against him sends a shiver down the king’s spine; he feels Yuu’s fingers digging into the sides of Kouyou’s own hips, holding him for support, and the way Yuu’s desperately trying to please him, to bring Kouyou to climax  _even_  without penetration, gives Kouyou the urge to bring Yuu’s face forward in a greedy kiss.  
  
He holds Yuu by the back of his hair and smashes their lips together in a sloppy kiss; their kissing is loud in the silence, and Kouyou enters his tongue in almost immediately, frenziedly trying to take in the taste of Yuu’s every inch and corner of his mouth. Yuu’s still moving against him, but he moans as Kouyou pulls him deeper into the kiss, kissing him harder and faster, quicker and stronger. Their tongues entangle and twist with one another and the way they fight for dominance is playful; they part their mouths after awhile, with trails of their saliva mixed and running down their lips, and Kouyou sees Yuu with his hair over his face, bursting into fits of giggles at Kouyou’s impatience. Kouyou has his arms wrapped around Yuu’s hips in a second, his hands moving down the curve of Yuu’s ass, and when he lays his palms over and squeezes them in his grasp, it sends Yuu eyeing him with a look of mock displeasure.  
  
“Soft,” Kouyou whispers, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Yuu’s shoulder. Yuu smiles slightly, eyes averting down once more. “Firm,” Kouyou teases, and Yuu sends him a playful glare, feeling Kouyou trail butterfly kisses down the corner of his shoulder. “Beautiful.” Kouyou finishes, teething a mark against Yuu’s skin, and it’s with a pleased sigh that Yuu pushes himself further up and rolls against Kouyou’s hips, straddling his thighs over the king’s. “Will you allow me to take you now, my love? I can’t wait.” Kouyou can feel their thighs sticky with each other’s precum from before, and he knows tonight won’t be one of those with much patience for foreplay or kissing. He can tell Yuu wants it too, wants to feel Kouyou in him already, what with Yuu’s breaths staggering out every now and then, his hard cock leaking against his very own stomach.  
  
Yuu’s about to speak, and Kouyou must know what Yuu wants to say because he’s rushing to interrupt, his face still in a cheeky grin.  
  
“Whichever way you want. Tonight.”  
  
Yuu’s face is red once more. “I’ll go get the oil, my king.”  
  
“Please,” Kouyou says, teasing, and Yuu knows Kouyou’s doing this on purpose, doing this to make it look as if Yuu is above the king himself. Yuu reaches for the oil hidden underneath the bed and unscrews the bottle, pouring out a generous amount onto his palm as precaution, before moving himself closer to his king.  
  
“Please let me prepare you, my king.” Yuu says softly, moving his hand down to grasp Kouyou’s cock in one fluid movement, an act that sends Kouyou groaning immediately. It feels so good, to have Yuu’s hand around him like this, fisting and thrusting, and the way Yuu slicks the oil all over him makes him thrust against Yuu with want. Yuu’s smiling coyly, and he removes his hand quickly knowing what Kouyou wants; sending the king frowning in disappointment.  
  
“I have to prepare myself too, my love,” Yuu says, rather abashedly, and Kouyou’s drops his frown quickly. He  _loved_  watching Yuu prepare himself; or prepare Yuu himself, for that matter.  
  
“Do you need my help?” Kouyou asks, huskily, and Yuu immediately shakes his head, looking down once more.  
  
“I… I can do it. You can watch me,” Yuu says, and Kouyou chuckles, nodding simply to his lover.  
  
Moving back on the bed and spreading his thighs wider, Yuu shuts his eyes wincing as his first finger slips in, stretching him considerably. The next finger bears more pain than the first, and it’s with a soft cry that he pushes the two fingers in deeper, pacing his breaths and knowing that Kouyou is watching and wanting Yuu to be riding his cock already. He  _can’t_  disappoint his king, not now, not when he needs him, and so it’s with that determination that Yuu begins scissoring himself, pushing his two fingers in and out of him desperately. His cock begins to react to the intrusion, jerking with want, and Yuu squeezes his eyes shut and loses himself along to the momentum of the pain and (newfound) pleasure, letting loose quiet whimpers, begging for more inside him. He pushes in a third finger, feeling it move past easier now, and it’s when it hits a spot inside of him that his entire body shivers suddenly, moaning loudly in pleasure.  
  
“My love,” Kouyou is calling, and Yuu knows his king can’t wait anymore, can’t possibly take watching Yuu fuck himself on his fingers only. He opens his eyes, watching Kouyou gaze to him lustfully, propping himself up on the bed and moving himself nearer to his raven lover. Kouyou immediately takes Yuu's hands into his, the king’s grip on Yuu’s wrists tight, and Yuu knows Kouyou is desperate, so very  _desperate_  to just fuck him hard into the mattress already.  
  
“How will you have me take you?” Kouyou’s voice is deep,  _very_  deep, and Yuu can see beneath those hooded and dark eyes of his king’s that Kouyou is hungry, and his lust needs to be sated  _very_ quickly. Yuu doesn’t waste a moment longer answering.  
  
“On my back,” Yuu whispers, and in the next second everything is a flurry. Kouyou pushes him back down against the bed and he’s quick to slide his hands down underneath Yuu’s ass, cupping him roughly and spreading his thighs wide to receive Kouyou’s cock. If Yuu hadn’t noticed how aroused Kouyou had been, Yuu definitely noticed  _now_. Dripping with pre-cum and oil and  _hard_ and protruding with veins, Kouyou’s panting as he slides his cock between Yuu’s thighs, the head of his cock dragging against the small hole of Yuu’s entrance. He rubs teasingly against Yuu, watching as the raven courtesan threw his head back and moaned, admiring the view of Yuu’s body so widespread like this for him, so ready to take his cock in like he always does. One hand on Yuu’s hip and the other supporting his ass, Kouyou pushes his cock in slowly into his lover, moaning quietly as he feels Yuu’s muscles stretching around his cock bit by bit. Yuu’s own cries are soft, feeling his king sheathe himself slowly inside of him, and he can’t feel anything but the heat of Kouyou’s hot member, plunging deep inside of him.  
  
Yuu is  _soft_ , so soft, and as Kouyou grips Yuu’s body closer to him, he fills Yuu up entirely with a loud, satisfying groan. Kouyou loves moments like these best; connecting their two bodies together into one, making sure Yuu needed nothing else but him. Kouyou sighs and waits for a moment before moving out slowly, feeling Yuu’s muscles still struggling to adjust to his cock, the vibrations and squeezing around it sending him waves of pleasure each time. He takes his time, afraid to hurt Yuu too fast, and he begins at a slow pace, his cock hardening each time he thrusts back in and out of Yuu like this. Yuu quivers in his grasp, and Kouyou doesn’t forget to take a look at Yuu’s pleasured face, his eyes shut, his mouth falling open, his lips producing quiet gasps and moans each time Kouyou pushes back into him.  
  
“ _My king_ ,” Yuu whimpers, helplessly, fingers digging into the sheets beside him, and Kouyou sighs in contentment as he continues rocking into Yuu, watching his raven haired beauty arch his body up at that, his hips moving up to meet Kouyou’s thrusts rhythmically, slow and sweeping in his movements.  
  
Yuu’s own cock is lying against his stomach, still wet and warm, and Kouyou moves a hand up to address that problem, wrapping his rough palm around the head of Yuu’s member. Yuu’s lips part in an ‘o’ as an estranged cry of pleasure slips out, and Kouyou makes sure Yuu repeats that as he jerks Yuu once more, grinding harder into the raven beneath him. He hears Yuu panting softly underneath him, and it only encourages him to fuck the raven faster, picking up his pace, moving quicker inside of him as he fists Yuu’s cock along to his thrusts. Yuu’s plump red lips are twisted into moan after moan, and it’s a delicious sight to take in, with his dark hair fanned out underneath his head on the pillow and his cheeks puffy with blush. Kouyou’s so distracted in the sight of Yuu momentarily that he doesn’t notice Yuu’s thighs moving up to squeeze Kouyou around him, and the friction it produces against Kouyou’s member makes the king gasp with excitement.  
  
It stirs up something in Kouyou, and very soon his hands are furiously grabbing at Yuu’s body, one at his cock and the other at the side of his hip, fondling and pulling and pressing deeper inside of the raven each time. Kouyou slams into Yuu  _hard_  into the bed, and the scream that Yuu releases at such a thrust makes the king grunt with satisfaction. Kouyou increases his speed desperately, fucking him vigorously into the sheets, and he’s lifting Yuu’s hips high up, ensuring nothing gets in the way of his cock fucking Yuu the very way he wants it to. Yuu’s reduced to just a noisy crying mess by now, and his various moans of ‘ _no_ ’ only make Kouyou want to abuse him more, want to give him scratches and welts and small bruises and  _everything possible_  on earth to prove Yuu is  _his_. Yuu is his, no other, and his slender and small body is only  _his_ and  _his_  to claim and fuck. His mind is filled with possessive thoughts of monopolizing Yuu, and ensuring Yuu is his for the rest of  _eternity_ , and it’s with these burning thoughts that Kouyou continues to fiercely fuck inside of Yuu. Yuu is  _his_.  
  
“No…  _no_ … oh…  _oh_ ,  _please, my king…_ ” Yuu’s cries are a mix of no’s and yes’s and pleadings and beggings, and Kouyou’s eyes flicker to the way his raven courtesan digs his nails into the sheets, his prettily painted on black fingernails slowly ripping the sheets apart. Kouyou’s certain he’s going to have to get the servants to change their bed sheets once more, but it doesn’t matter,  _no_ , it doesn’t matter when he has Yuu underneath him like this, begging and crying and getting fucked ruthlessly by the king himself.  
  
“You’re tearing the sheets,” Kouyou’s voice is low, just the way Yuu likes it, and it’s almost the same voice Kouyou uses to growl at his men in the court, it’s the voice Kouyou uses to show others he has authority and control over them. Yuu’s biting his lip, eyes fluttering open to meet Kouyou’s face, and he’s not surprised to see Kouyou almost angry, even though he knows his king will never be upset with him. “Do you want our servants to know we’ve been fucking late into the night again, Yuu? Do you like telling everyone in the palace how much you’ve been whoring yourself to me?”  
  
Yuu feels an instant jolt to his cock at Kouyou’s words, and he’s wailing at the next thrust, Kouyou’s cock still driving viciously inside of him, and he knows Kouyou’s anger is only the best part of their sex. “M-My king… I…  _oh…_  I don’t…  _nngh_ …  _ah… ah…_ please…! My king!” He can feel himself coming to a close, and he wants it so bad,  _so_  bad, he’s whining as he wraps his legs around Kouyou’s hips, squeezing harder and driving faster down against the length of his cock. Kouyou’s groaning, nails boring deeply into Yuu’s skin, and the pain only adds further to the pleasure, Yuu’s eyes practically rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy.  
  
“You’re being fucked so hard you can’t even speak,” Kouyou’s saying, but Yuu can’t hear it, can’t hear it through the white wash of pleasure and the constant gripping of the sheets. “Scream for me, Yuu. Let the guards outside know you’re being my whore again.” Yuu’s breath hitches as Kouyou slides almost entirely out of his body, before slamming back as hard as he can, and Yuu’s positive at this rate Kouyou will break him into half, and he  _wants it so badly._  
  
“No…  _no… nngh…_ please… please…!”  
  
“Are you refusing me, Yuu?” Kouyou’s barking as he speaks, and though he knows Yuu has probably lost all senses to comprehend Kouyou’s words, he revels smugly in Yuu’s choice of (or lack of) words, using it to his advantage. “You will refuse your  _king_? I want to hear you scream. Scream, Yuu.” Kouyou lifts Yuu’s leg high up, angling his cock deeper, and he feels Yuu’s entire body jerk with one single touch of his cock. “Scream.”  
  
And  _scream_  Yuu does, with all his voice ringing out, his hands shaking at the sides and losing the will to grip the sheets any longer. Yuu’s scream is piercing, euphoric, and Kouyou readies himself as Yuu tightens around his cock, finally cumming with a full body thrash. His body convulses and trembles at the intensity of his orgasm, and Yuu soon finds himself reaching a state of utter bliss, his body going lax and his eyes shutting to a close, his chest heaving up and down gently in the aftermath of his orgasm. Kouyou snarls at the sight, filling Yuu with his own release, and warm cum soaks up Yuu’s entire insides quickly with evidence of Kouyou’s sex. Kouyou doesn’t slip out immediately; he bends over and reaches down to claim Yuu’s lips in a kiss, and the tired raven feebly kisses back, their kiss just as sloppy and messy as before.  
  
Yuu’s limbs still twitch, his thighs shaking around Kouyou’s waist, and Kouyou’s arms wrap around Yuu’s naked back to bring him into a close embrace as his tongue takes his turn to ravage Yuu’s mouth, this time. Yuu’s quickly out of breath, however, and he parts their mouths softly, looking up to Kouyou weakly, brown eyes gazing up to him from beneath his curled lashes. Yuu is a beautiful sight, completely reduced to mewls and trembles from Kouyou’s fucking, and Kouyou just grins, pressing his forehead to his, catching his breath at the same time as Yuu does.  
  
“My love,” Kouyou whispers, in between his panting, his own cheeks flushed and his eyes looking adoringly over to Yuu’s.  
  
Yuu smiles briefly, eyes peering back to his, red lips partially bruised and battered from all the ravaging Kouyou’s done. “I hope tonight has been satisfactory, my king.”  
  
“It always is,” Kouyou breathes, pressing his lips quickly to the side of Yuu’s cheek. “Always. With you. My beautiful.”  
  
Yuu’s smile widens at his answer. “I love you…” He suddenly trails off hesitantly, unsure of whether to continue. His heart begins to pick up speed as he calls after his king affectionately. “…Kouyou.”  
  
Kouyou’s own heart trepidates at the sound of his name. “Yuu…”  
  
“My king,” Yuu’s quick to revert back to his title, his face bashfully looking away from Kouyou’s face. Kouyou’s laughing once more, hands moving up the raven’s hair, fingers tangling gently with his strands.  
  
“Call me Kouyou more,” Kouyou pleads, bringing Yuu’s eyes back to him. “Please?”  
  
It’s shameful, how Kouyou doesn’t even care about the severity of him begging towards just a mere courtesan anymore.  
  
“Yes, my-” Yuu stops himself in time, his lips moving up into a small, shy smile.  
  
“Yes… Kouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Re-posting this fic onto AO3 from LiveJournal because I decided I should transfer more of my fav fics here :O)
> 
> I have a backstory written for this plot, whooo. But I don't know if I'll ever post it up, because I am a lazy ass and I don't know if I will ever finish it. :D I finished this at 2am so please excuse any errors I will probably correct them later.
> 
> So expect more writings from me that centre around mittilla's fanart because I told her I was gonna do like... a series of drabbles for a series of her fanart, or something. IN THE END A "DRABBLE" BECAME A LONG ASS ONE-SHOT ON SMUT. I always tell myself "ok so I write a drabble, no smut" and then it ends up being a "one-shot, with smut". So. I'm not going to trust myself anymore.
> 
> I haven't been writing alot so I don't even know if people read fanfics anymore lol I hope someone enjoys this still though (✿◠‿◠) Yes I write too much fics with crossdressing Aoi and courtesan Aoi deaaaaal with it (because more will come and there is no stopping me).


End file.
